1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to condom packages, particularly to an individual condom package which provides a user-aiding function.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Condoms are generally supplied in individual packages of waterproof paper, plastic, foil, etc., which the user can conveniently tear open to access the condom inside. The condom customarily is rolled so that it has a circular central flat web surrounded by a rolled, integral, relatively thick edge that extends up from a top surface of the web. To apply it on the penis, one must place it with the bottom side of the web against the tip of the penis and then unroll it down onto the penis. Condoms usually are applied in darkness or dim light, where one cannot see the orientation of the condom. And the soft material of the condom makes it difficult to determine the orientation by feel. Also, condoms are frequently handled in haste.
All this can lead to serious problems. If the condom happens to be placed with the top surface of the web against the tip of the penis, i.e., "upside down" on the penis, it cannot be unrolled and frustration, exasperation, and delay may result until the user discovers what has happened. Such emotions and delay are undesirable at any time, but especially at such times as condoms are used. Further, such delay can defeat the contraceptive purpose of the condom, for seminal fluid may be deposited on the very surface of the condom that is exposed when the condom is finally applied correctly! It is known that condoms sometimes fail to prevent conception and this may well be one reason. Further, any needless handling of a condom increases the risk of soiling it, so that it may become a carrier of infection.